


Art for In the Distance

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story In the distance written by jane_x80for Day 2 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.The theme for Day 2 is Holiday Music.





	Art for In the Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817566) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> This artwork has been inspired by the Holiday Music theme from the NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge and also by the song Miss You Most at Christmas Time by Mariah Carey.
> 
> This artwork is part of a serie of Holidays stories and artworks that jane_x80 and I created in collaboration again this year for the challenge. 
> 
> Je te serre bien fort Jane, my Bernie! <3

This artwork has been inspired by the Holidays theme Holiday Music. 

Gibbs broods about his past relationship with Tony, now that it is close to Christmas.

Cover Art for the story In the distance written by jane_x80  
for Day 2 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.


End file.
